Branders Series Character Names, Classes, & BU Loves
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here is the 3 Attributes of Fire Emblem Characters of The Branders Series: Names, Classes, and BU Loves.
1. Light Shepherds

**Character Name | Class | BU Love**

Light Male Robin The Light | Grandmaster | Light Lucina

Light Lucina | Great Lord | Light Male Robin

Light Rey | Sage | Light Linda

Light Linda | Swordmaster | Light Rey

Light Leena | Trickster | Light Priam

Light Chrom | Great Lord | Light Sumia

Light Sumia | Dark Flier | Light Chrom

Light Cynthia | Falcon Knight | Light Gerome

Light Morgan | Sorcerer | Light Yarne

Light Panne | Taguel | Light Donnel

Light Donnel | Hero | Light Panne

Light Yarne | Taguel | Light Morgan

Light Marc | Lodestar | Grima Sonia

Light Cherche | Wyvern Lord | Light Virion

Light Virion | Sniper | Light Cherche

Light Gerome | Wyvern Lord | Light Cynthia

Light Frederick | Paladin | Light Sully

Light Sully | Great Knigh | Light Frederick

Light Kjelle | General | Light Inigo

Light Lissa | War Cleric | Light Ricken

Light Ricken | Sage | Light Lissa

Light Owain | Swordmaster | Light Nah

Light Olivia | Dancer | Light Lon'qu

Light Lon'qu | Swordmaster | Light Olivia

Light Inigo | Hero | Light Kjelle

Light Nowi | Mankete | Light Vaike

Light Vaike | Warrior | Light Nowi

Light Nah | Manakete | Light Owain

Light Maribelle | Valkyrie | Light Gaius

Light Gaius | Assassin | Light Maribelle

Light Brady | Assassin | Light Severa

Light Cordelia | Falcon Knight | Light Stahl

Light Stahl | Bow Knight | Light Cordelia

Light Severa | Hero | Light Brady

Light Tharja | Sorcerer | Light Gregor

Light Gregor | Hero | Light Tharja

Light Noire | Sniper | Light Laurent

Light Miriel | Sage | Light Henry

Light Henry | Sorcerer | Light Miriel

Light Laurent | Sage | Light Noire

Light Tiki | Manakete | Light Grima

Light Say'ri | Swordmaster | Cregisdom

Light Anna | Trickster | Cregdeath

Light Kellam | General | Creghoof

Light Libra | War Monk | Light Renee

Light Basilio | Warrior | Light Flavia

Light Flavia | Hero | Light Basilio

Grima Ruger | Assassin | Grima Sirica

Grima Sirica | General | Grima Ruger

Grima Sonia | Knigh | Light Marc

Light Gangrel | Trickster | Light Emmeryn

Light Walhart | Conqueror | Cregbrew

Light Emmeryn | Sage | Light Gangrel

Light Yen'fay | Swordmaster | Light Annie

Light Aversa | Dark Flier | Light May'ri

Light Priam | Hero | Light Leena

Light Renee | Falcon Knight | Light Libra

Light May'ri | Swordmaster | Light Aversa

Light Lily | Taguel | Light Danny

Light Soleil | Swordmaster | Light Lana

Light Ketchum | Hero | Light Delia

Light Ophelia | Sorcerer | Light Lucifer

Light Delia | Wvyern Lord | Light Ketchum

Light Belinda | Great Knigh | Light Josef

Light Danny | Manakete | Light Lily

Light Amelia | Trickster | Light Luc

Light Dawn | General | Light Lucas

Light Rei | General | Cregistical

Light Lucas | Sorcerer | Light Dawn

Light Annie | Dark Flier | Light Yen'fay

Light Goldilocks | Sage | Light Lang'on

Light Josef | Griffon Rider | Light Belinda

Light Lang'on | Swordmaster | Light Goldilocks

Light Luc | Sorcerer | Light Amelia

Light Joshua | Trickster | Light Amee

Light Amee | Swordmaster | Light Joshua

Light Manic | General | Light Naisha

Light Naisha | Great Knigh | Light Manic

Light Lucifer | Trickster | Light Ophelia


	2. Light Tellius Characters

**Character Name | Class | BU Love**

Light Ike | Hero | Light Mia

Light Mia | Swordmaster | Light Ike

Light Sothe | Trickster | Light Micaiah

Light Micaiah | Dark Flier | Light Sothe

Light Mist | War Cleric | Light Rolf

Light Rolf | Sniper | Light Mist

Light Elincia | Falcon Knight | Light Geoffrey

Light Geoffrey | Paladin | Light Elincia

Light Lucia | Swordmaster | None

Light Titania | Great Knight | None

Light Soren | Sage | None

Light Zihark | Swordmaster | None

Light Edward | Swordmaster | None

Light Leonardo | Sniper | None

Light Brom | General | None

Light Nephenee | General | None

Light Sigrun | Falcon Knight | None

Light Sanaki | Sage | None


	3. Light Marth Games Characters

**Character Name | Class | BU Love**

Light Marth | Lodestar | Light Caeda

Light Caeda | Falcon Knight | Light Marth

Light Chris | Hero | None

Light Ogma | Hero | None

Light Navarre | Swordmaster | None

Light Merric | Sage | None

Light Nyna | Sage | None

Light Linde | Sage | None

Light Minerva | Wvyern Lord | Cregreed

Light Katarina | Grandmaster | None

Light Catria | Falcon Knight | None

Light Norne | Sniper | None

Light Etzel | Assassin | None

Light Horace | General | None

Light Athena | Swordmaster | None


	4. Light Hoshido

**Character Name | Class | BU Love**

Light Ryoma | Swordmaster | Shadow Camilla

Grey Shiro | Spear Fighter | Light Caeldori

Light Hinoka | Sky Knight | Light Hayato

Light Hayato | Diviner | Light Hinoka

Light Rhajat | Diviner | Light Asugi

Light Takumi | Archer | Light Rinkah

Light Rinkah | Oni Savage | Light Takumi

Light Kiragi | Archer | Grey Mitama

Light Sakura | Shrine Maiden | Light Kaden

Light Kaden | Nine-Tails | Light Sakura

Light Selkie | Nine-Tails | Grey Shigure

Light Setsuna | Archer | Shadow Niles

Light Saizo | Ninja | Light Kagero

Light Kagero | Ninja | Light Saizo

Light Asugi | Ninja | Light Rhajat

Light Hinata | Samurai | Light Mozu

Light Mozu | Villager | Light Hinata

Light Hisame | Samurai | None For Now

Light Subaki | Sky Knight | Light Oboro

Light Oboro | Spear Fighter | Light Subaki

Light Caeldori | Sky Knight | Grey Shiro

Light Azama | Monk | Shadow Effie

Grey Mitama | Shrine Maiden | Light Kiragi


	5. Shadow Nohr

**Character Name | Class | BU Love**

Shadow Xander | Paladin | Shadow Peri

Shadow Peri | Cavalier | Shadow Xander

Shadow Seigbert | Cavalier | Shadow Velouria

Shadow Camilla | Malig Knight | Light Ryoma

Shadow Leo | Dark Knight | Shadow Felicia

Shadow Felicia | Maid | Shadow Leo

Shadow Forrest | Troubadour | None For Now

Shadow Elise | Troubadour | Shadow Arthur

Shadow Arthur | Fighter | Shadow Elise

Shadow Percy | Wyvern Rider | Grey Midori

Shadow Niles | Outlaw | Light Setsuna

Grey Nina | Outlaw | Light Dwyer

Shadow Kaze | Ninja | Light Azura

Grey Midori | Apothecary | Shadow Percy

Shadow Benny | Knight | Shadow Charolette

Shadow Charolette | Fighter | Shadow Benny

Shadow Ignatius | Knight | Shadow Sophie

Shadow Silas | Cavalier | Shadow Nyx

Shadow Nyx | Dark Mage | Shadow Silas

Shadow Sophie | Cavalier | Shadow Ignatius

Shadow Keaton | Wolfssegner | Shadow Beruka

Shadow Beruka | Wyvern Lord | Shadow Keaton

Shadow Velouria | Wolfskin | Shadow Seigbert

Shadow Effie | Knight | Light Azama


	6. Light Valla

**Character Name | Class | BU Love**

Light Corrin | Valla Noble | Light Jakob

Light Jakob | Butler | Light Corrin

Light Dwyer | Troubadour | Grey Nina

Light Kana | Valla Noble | Sicily

Light Azura | Songstress | Shadow Kaze

Grey Shigure | Sky Knight | Light Selkie


	7. Fire Hyrule

**Fire Shepherds Character Name | Class | BU Love**

Fire Max | Swordmaster | Fire Tiki

Fire Tiki | Manakete | Fire Max

Fire Chrom | Great Lord | Fire Sumia

Fire Sumia | Dark Flier | Fire Chrom

Fire Lucina | Great Lord | Fire Ganondorf

Fire Cynthia | Falcon Knight | Fire Gerome

Fire Panne | Taguel | Fire Donnel

Fire Donnel | Hero | Fire Panne

Fire Yarne | Taguel | Fire Netai (Starts In Fire Hyrule Saga of Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 1)

Fire Cherche | Wyvern Lord | Fire Virion

Fire Virion | Sniper | Fire Cherche

Fire Gerome | Wvyern Lord | Fire Cynthia

Fire Lissa | War Cleric | Fire Ricken

Fire Ricken | Sage | Fire Lissa

Fire Owain | Swordmaster | Fire Nah

Fire Nowi | Manakete | Fire Vaike

Fire Vaike | Warrior | Fire Nowi

Fire Nah | Manakete | Fire Nah

 **Fire Hylian Hero Forces Character Name | Class | BU Love**

Fire Ganondorf | Gerudo Great Lord | Fire Lucina

Fire Zant | Twili Prince | Fire Magdala (Starts After Fire Hyrule Saga of Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 1)

Fire Netai | Sniper | Fire Yarne (Starts In Fire Hyrule Saga of Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 1)

Fire Madgala | Twili Dark Flier | Fire Zant (Starts After Fire Hyrule Saga of Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 1)

Fire Colin | Hylian Warrior | Fire Beth (Starts After Fire Hyrule Saga of Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 1)

Fire Beth | Hylian Sage | Fire Colin (Starts After Fire Hyrule Saga of Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 1)

Fire Auru | Hylian Assassin | None

Fire Ashei | Hylian Hero | None

Fire Rusl | Hylian Swordmaster | Fire Uli

Fire Uli | Hylian Paladin | Fire Rusl

Fire Shad | Hylian Sage | None

Fire Agitha (First Appears In Year 418) | Hylian Valkyrie | None

Fire Volga (First Appears In Year 421) | Dragon Warchief | Fire Cia

Fire Cia (First Appears In Year 421) | Hylian Sorcerer | Fire Volga

Fire Lana (First Appears In Year 421) | Hylian Sage | Fire Danbun

Fire Danbun (First Appears In Year 421) | Hylian Dread Fighter | Fire Lana

 **Fire Hylian Villains Character Name | Class | BU Love**

Fire Midna | Twili Usurper Queen | None

Fire Zelda | Hylian Dark Flier | None

Fire Link | Hylian Hero | None

 **Subspace FE Army In Fire Hyrule Character Name | Class | BU Love**

Fire Wizzro (First Appears In Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 1 as a enemy after the defeat of Fire Link) | Ring Being Sorcerer | None


	8. Heroic Emblem

**Heroic Shepherds Character Name | Class | BU Love**

Heroic Robin | Grandmaster | Heroic Cynthia

Heroic Cynthia | Falcon Knigh | Heroic Robin

Heroic Chrom | Great Lord | Heroic Sumia

Heroic Sumia | Dark Flier | Heroic Chrom

Heroic Lucina | Great Lord | Heroic Gerome

Heroic Morgan | Grandmaster | Heroic Yarne

Heroic Cherche | Wyvern Lord | Heroic Virion

Heroic Virion | Sniper | Heroic Cherche

Heroic Gerome | Falcon Knigh | Heroic Lucina

Heroic Panne | Taguel | Heroic Donnel

Heroic Donnel | Hero | Heroic Panne

Heroic Yarne | Taguel | Heroic Morgan

Heroic Lissa | War Cleric | Heroic Ricken

Heroic Ricken | Sage | Heroic Lissa

Heroic Owain | Swordmaster | Heroic Nah

Heroic Nowi | Manakete | Heroic Vaike

Heroic Vaike | Warrior | Heroic Nowi

Heroic Nah | Manakete | Heroic Owain

Heroic Olivia | Dancer | Heroic Lon'qu

Heroic Lon'qu | Assassin | Heroic Olivia

Heroic Inigo | Hero | Heroic Kjelle

Heroic Sully | Paladin | Heroic Frederick

Heroic Frederick | Great Knight | Heroic Sully

Heroic Kjelle | General | Heroic Inigo

Heroic Maribelle | Valkyrie | Heroic Gaius

Heroic Gaius | Assassin | Heroic Maribelle

Heroic Brady | War Monk | Heroic Severa

Heroic Cordelia | Falcon Knight | Heroic Stahl

Heroic Stahl | Bow Knight | Heroic Cordelia

Heroic Severa | Hero | Heroic Brady

Heroic Miriel | Sage | Heroic Henry

Heroic Henry | Sorcerer | Heroic Miriel

Heroic Laurent | Sage | Heroic Noire

Heroic Tharja | Sorcerer | Heroic Gregor

Heroic Gregor | Berserker | Heroic Tharja

Heroic Noire | Sniper | Heroic Laurent

Heroic Walhart | Conqueror | None

 **Villain Character Name | Class | BU Love**

Villain Niraj | Assassin | None

Villain Excellus | Sage | None


	9. Mushroom Emblem

**Mushroom Shepherds Character Name | Class | BU Love**

Mushroom Robin | Wvyern Lord | Mushroom Emmeryn

Mushroom Emmeryn | Sage | Mushroom Robin

Mushroom Chrom | Great Lord | Mushroom Sumia

Mushroom Sumia | Dark Flier | Mushroom Chrom

Mushroom Lucina | Great Lord | Mushroom Bowser Jr.

Mushroom Cynthia | Falcon Knight | Mushroom Gerome

Mushroom Virion | Sniper | Mushroom Cherche

Mushroom Cherche | Wvyern Lord | Mushroom Virion

Mushroom Gerome | Wvyern Lord | Mushroom Cynthia

 **Mushroom Emblem Good Mario Character Name | Class | BU Love**

Mushroom Bowser | Mushroom Koopa King | None

Mushroom Bowser Jr. | Mushroom Koopa Prince | Mushroom Lucina

Mushroom Daisy (Starts As Enemy but becomes good after Mushroom Mario is defeated in Mushroom Emblem Saga of _Light Grima and His Outrealm Power 1_ ) | Mushroom Sarasaland Queen | None

Mushroom Toadette (Starts As enemy but becomes good when Mushroom Blust appears) | Female Mushroom Toad Soldier | Mushroom Blust

Mushroom Blust (First Appears in [a series after _Battle For Apotheosis Outrealm_ ]) | Male Mushroom Fire Toad General | Mushroom Toadette

 **Mushroom Emblem Evil Mario Character Name | Class | BU Love**

Mushroom Mario | Mushroom Human Plumber | Mushroom Peach

Mushroom Luigi | Mushroom Human Plumber | None

Mushroom Peach | Mushroom Toadstool Queen | Mushroom Mario

Mushroom Blue Toad | Mushroom Toad Soldier | None

Mushroom Yellow Toad | Mushroom Toad Soldier | None

Mushroom Wario | Mushroom Human Plumber | None

Mushroom Mona | Mushroom Human Sage | None

Mushroom Waluigi | Mushroom Human Plumber | None


	10. Smash Emblem

**Smash Shepherds Character Name | Class | BU Love**

Smash Robin | Dread Fighter | Smash Lissa

Smash Lissa | War Cleric | Smash Robin

Smash Silver | Hedgehog | Smash Blaze

Smash Chrom | Great Lord | Smash Olivia

Smash Olivia | Dancer | Smash Chrom

Smash Blaze | Royal Cat | Smash Silver

Smash Lucina | Great Lord | Smash Rey

Smash Inigo | Hero | Smash Kjelle

Smash Masquerade | Hedgehog Fighter User | Smash Natalie

Smash Owain | Swordmaster | Smash Nah

Smash Morgan | Sorcerer | Smash Yarne

Smash Kjelle | General | Smash Inigo

Smash Nah | Manakete | Smash Owain

Smash Yarne | Taguel | Smash Morgan

Smash Natalie | Fleetway Echidna Fighter User | Smash Masquerade

Smash Zails | Fleetwaty Fox Fighter User | Smash Sight

Smash Lechidna | Fleetway Echidna Fighter User | Smash Maya

Smash Sight | Fleetway Rabbit Smash Hear User | Smash Zails

Smash Maya | Fleetway Bat Fighter User | Smash Lechidna

 **Smash Darkus Movement Character Name | Class | BU Love**

Smash Nayer | Neutral Dragon Fighter | None


	11. Gangrel Emblem

**Gangrel Emblem Shepherds Character Name | Class | BU Love**

Plegian Robin | Grandmaster | Plegian Gangrel

Plegian Gangrel | Trickster | Plegian Robin

Plegian Sumia | Dark Flier | Plegian Frederick

Plegian Frederick | Great Knight | Plegian Sumia

Plegian Sully | Paladin | Plegian Kellam

Plegian Kellam | General | Plegian Sully

Plegian Lissa | War Cleric | Plegian Ricken

Plegian Ricken | Sage | Plegian Lissa

Plegian Stahl | Bow Knight | Plegian Cordelia

Plegian Cordelia | Falcon Knight | Plegian Stahl

Plegian Maribelle | Valkyrie | Plegian Gaius

Plegian Gaius | Assassin | Plegian Maribelle

Plegian Panne | Taguel | Plegian Donnel

Plegian Donnel | Hero | Plegian Panne

Plegian Tharja | Sorcerer | Plegian Gregor

Plegian Gregor | Hero | Plegian Tharja

Plegian Miriel | Sage | Plegian Henry

Plegian Henry | Sorcerer | Plegian Miriel

Plegian Nowi | Manakete | Plegian Vaike

Plegian Vaike | Warrior | Plegian Nowi

Plegian Lucina | Great Lord | Plegian Yarne

Plegian Yarne | Taguel | Plegian Lucina

Plegian Morgan | Grandmaster | Plegian Cynthia

Plegian Cynthia | Dark Flier | Plegian Morgan

Plegian Severa | Hero | Plegian Owain

Plegian Owain | Swordmaster | Plegian Severa

Plegian Kjelle | General | Plegian Inigo

Plegian Inigo | Hero | Plegian Kjelle

Plegian Noire | Sniper | Plegian Laurent

Plegian Lauren | Sage | Plegian Noire

Plegian Brady | War Monk | Plegian Nah

Plegian Nah | Manakete | Plegian Brady

 **Gangrel Emblem Evil Army Character Name | Class | BU Love**

Plegian Chrom | Great Lord | None

Plegian Virion | Sniper | Plegian Cherche

Plegian Cherche | Wyvern Lord | Plegian Virion

Plegian Gerome | Wyvern Lord | None


	12. S Taguel Emblem

**Shepherds Character Name | Class | BU Love**

Super Paq Attax | Assassin | Super Panne

Super Panne | Taguel | Super Paq Attax

Super Chrom | Great Lord | Super Sumia

Super Sumia | Dark Flier | Super Chrom

Super Lucina | Great Flier | Super Gerome

Super Cynthia | Falcon Knight | Super Laurent

Super Yarne | Assassin | Super Nah

Super Morgan | Grandmaster | Super Inigo

Super Cherche | Wyvern Lord | Super Virion

Super Virion | Sniper | Super Cherche

Super Gerome | Wyvern Lord | Super Lucina

Super Miriel | Sorcerer | Super Lon'qu

Super Lon'qu | Assassin | Super Miriel

Super Laurent | Dark Knight | Super Cynthia

Super Nowi | Manakete | Super Donnel

Super Donnel | Hero | Super Nowi

Super Nah | Manakete | Super Yarne

Super Olivia | Dancer | Super Stahl

Super Stahl | Bow Knight | Super Olivia

Super Inigo | Paladin | Super Morgan

 **Evil Army Character Name | Class | BU Love**

Super Avan | Berserker | None


	13. Disowned Emblem

**Disowned Shepherds Character Name | Class | BU Love**

Disowned Robin | Grandmaster | Disowned Lucina

Disowned Lucina | Great Lord | Disowned Robin

Disowned Chrom | Great Lord | Disowned Sumia

Disowned Sumia | Dark Flier | Disowned Chrom

Disowned Morgan | Grandmaster | Disowned Inigo

Disowned Inigo | Hero | Disowned Morgan

Disowned Marc | Great Lord | Disowned Nah

Disowned Olivia | Dancer | Disowned Henry

Disowned Henry | Sorcerer | Disowned Olivia

Disowned Lissa | War Cleric | Disowned Lon'qu

Disowned Lon'qu | Swordmaster | Disowned Lissa

Disowned Owain | Swordmaster | Disowned Severa

Disowned Cordelia | Falcon Knigh | Disowned Stahl

Disowned Stahl | Paladin | Disowned Cordelia

Disowned Severa | Hero | Disowned Owain

Disowned Nowi | Manakete | Disowned Gregor

Disowned Gregor | Hero | Disowned Nowi

Disowned Nah | Manakete | Disowned Marc

Disowned Panne | Taguel | Disowned Gaius

Disowned Gaius | Assassin | Disowned Panne

Disowned Yarne | Taguel | Disowned Sonia

Disowned Ruger | Assassin | Disowned Sirica

Disowned Sirica | General | Disowned Ruger

Disowned Sonia | General | Disowned Yarne

 **Shade Of Disowned Grimaleal Forces Character Name | Class | BU Love**

Disowned Gyral | General | None

Disowned Dalen | Paladin | None

Disowned Gecko | Assassin | None

Disowned Jamil | Assassin | None

Disowned Xalbador | Hero | None

Disowned Cassius | Sorcerer | None

Disowned Nelson | Sage | None

Disowned Morristan | Berserker | None

Disowned Nombry | Warrior | None

Disowned Ezra | Bow Knigh | None

Shade Of Disowned Morgan | Wyvern Lord | None

Shade Of Disowned Grima | Shade Of Disowned Grima | None

(Couples Come From TheWerdna)


	14. Writers-Forgive-Us

**Character Name | Class | BU Love**

Vannas | Sniper | Cregath

Cregath | Sorcerer | Vannas

Cregwaz | Taguel | Light Canada

Cregdeath | Hero | Light Anna

Creghoof | Paladin | Light Kellam

Cregreed | Assassin | Light Minerva

Cregisdom | War Monk | Light Say'ri

Cregistical | Sage | Light Rei

Cregbrew | Swordmaster | Light Walhart

Hubert | Wvyern Lord | Light Cecilia

Light Canada | Bow Knigh | Cregwaz

Light Cecilia | Dark Flier | Hubert


	15. Grima FE Army

**Character Name | Class | BU Love**

Light Grima | Grima | Light Tiki

Light Lana | Manakete | Light Soleil

Grima Roy | Hero | Grima Lillina

Grima Eliwood | Paladin | Grima Lyn

Grima Lyn | Swordmaster | Grima Eliwood

Grima Hector | General | Shadow Florina

Grima Mark | None | None

Shadow Florina | Falcon Knight | Grima Hector

Grima Lilina | Sage | Grima Roy

Grima Wolt | Bow Knight | None

Grima Shanna | Falcon Knight | None

Grima Lugh | Sage | None

Grima Raigh | Dark Knight | None

Grima Sophia | Sorcerer | None

Grima Cecilia | Valkyrie | None

Grima Perceval | Paladin | None

Grima Nino | Sage | None

Grima Serra | War Cleric | Grima Erk

Grima Erk | Sage | Grima Serra

Grima Matthew | Assassin | None

Grima Jaffar | Assassin | None

Grima Jamil | Assassin | None

Grima Xalbador | Hero | None

Grima Cassius | Sorcerer | None

Grima Nelson | Sage | None

Grima Morristan | Berserker | None

Grima Gyral | General | None

Grima Dalen | Paladin | None

Grima Nombry | Warrior | None

Grima Ezra | Bow Knight | None


	16. Dark Dragon's FE Army

**Character Name | Class | BU Love**

Shadow Medeus | Dark Dragon Manakete | Shadow Sasha

Shadow Sasha | Dark Dragon Manakete | Shadow Medeus

Shadow Jarrod | General | None

Shadow Izuka | Sorcerer | None

Shadow Glass | Hero | None

Shadow Lowain | Paladin | None

Shadow Karel | Swordmaster | None

Shadow Fargus | Berserker | None


	17. Tabuu's FE Army

**Character Name | Class | BU Love**

Grima Nergal | Sorcerer | None


End file.
